Tout pour l'amour
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Porque sacrificar lo que más amaba por volver a ser una familia feliz, era algo que sin lugar a dudas valdría la pena. Porque desde ese momento, no descansaría hasta ser la mejor, pensó apoyando su ardiente frente contra el frio cristal de la ventana. Y lo haría, todo por amor. One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad "Quiéreme como soy (#SoyÚnica )


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad "Quiéreme como soy (#SoyÚnica )**

 **Categoría: Kagami Tsurugi.**

 **Creado por ParisCDH**

 **(Kagami/ Riposte)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Kagami sonrió tristemente, colocando su tan amado violín dentro del estuche. Sabiendo que nunca volvería a tocarlo.

Si bien era cierto que le encantaba tocar aquel magnifico instrumento y eso la hacía sumamente feliz, parecía que aquello solo causaba un gran dolor en su padre. Estaba segura de que estaría muy satisfecho si dejaba el violín y se esforzaba por convertirse en una excelente esgrimista, así que si eso lo hacía feliz, entonces ella lo haría.

Tal vez incluso podría convertirse en campeona mundial de esgrima, justo como él y su madre lo habían sido. Tal vez con aquella decisión ya no estaría tan enojado con ella. Tal vez así sus padres ya no pelearían todo el tiempo y volverían a ser la hermosa familia que solían ser.

A menudo, quizá con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos dos años, Kagami se había ido a dormir con las manos cerradas sobre sus orejas. Tratando de bloquear los terribles gritos de sus padres al discutir acaloradamente.

Ella recordaba lo que sucedió después de la primera gran pelea entre ambos, a pesar de los años y su corta edad en ese entonces.

Su padre había salido del hospital y había descubierto que nunca más podría volver a practicar esgrima, todo a causa de un lamentable accidente que le había fracturado la pierna derecha y parte del brazo izquierdo.

Kagami no era capaz de recordar mucho sobre aquella discusión en sí, todo era demasiado borroso pero lo que si tenía muy presente era que le había hecho una pregunta a su padre, quien enfurecido le grito y le dio una bofetada. Aquella había sido la primera vez que le levantaba la mano.

Su madre había visto las densas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños y sin dudarlo, la defendió. Pero su padre no estaba de humor para ser razonable, por lo que Kagami había corrido hasta su habitación para encerrarse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aproximadamente media hora después, cuando los gritos habían cesado, su madre subió a la habitación y grande fue la sorpresa de la pequeña al notar el hecho de que sus ojos eran más brillantes de lo normal y su rostro estaba completamente pálido.

"¿Papa está muy enojado conmigo?" había preguntado Kagami, sintiendo como su labio inferior temblaba involuntariamente.

Su madre se había limpiado apresuradamente el rostro ante su pregunta y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo. La niña de cortos cabellos azulados se aferró a ella y respiro profundamente el delicioso olor a pétalos de rosa en agua, débil y diluida.

"No cariño, papa no está enojado contigo. El solo está enojado porque está herido"

"Pero va a estar mejor ¿Verdad?"

Su madre asintió.

"Si, el estará mejor... Pero su pierna y su brazo siempre dolerán un poco"

Kagami la miro confundida.

"No entiendo, cuando se rompió la cabeza mejoro"

"Bueno, tu padre tiene la cabeza muy dura" bromeo dibujando una sutil sonrisa antes de volver a poner una expresión seria "Esa fue una fractura de cráneo menor, esta vez tu papa se rompió la pierna y el brazo gravemente"

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no poder practicar esgrima lo molesta tanto? Es muy aburrido" comento recordando todas las experiencias que había tenido con aquel deporte que involucraba tantos movimientos extraños y brincos graciosos. Porque si, en más de una ocasión su padre había intentado entrenarla o mirar con ella algunas peleas en televisión.

Su madre le dedico una sonrisa.

"No digas eso linda, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si ya no pudieras tocar la guitarra?"

"¡Violín, mama!"

La mujer hizo una mueca.

"Ah, si... Violín. Me refería al violín... Dime, ¿Cómo te sentirías si ya no pudieras tocarlo?"

Kagami bajo la mirada pensativa, imaginándose en aquella situación por un momento. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que incluso cuando solo había estado aprendiendo durante un año y sabia las cosas más básicas, aquello era lo que más disfrutaba hacer, en lo que mejor se desempeñaba sobre cualquier otra actividad. ¿Pero cómo no ser así? El violín se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su corta vida, porque cuando lo tocaba era capaz de sentirse completa.

"Me sentiría terrible" confeso, observando como su madre asentía mirándola seriamente.

"Así es como se siente tu padre por el esgrima. Para él ese deporte es muy importante, es una pasión heredada desde hace muchas generaciones... Y le duele ya no poder practicarlo"

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron con incredulidad mientras su madre suspiraba y se mordía el labio, en una clara señal de preocupación por su esposo.

¡No, no era justo que le quitaran lo que más le gustaba a su padre! Pensó la niña, de pronto sintiendo un amor más feroz que nunca por su progenitor. Ella no quería permitir esa injusticia, no era capaz de aceptarlo.

"Mama, ¿No podemos arreglarle la pierna y el brazo a papa, o conseguirle unas nuevas?"

Su madre cerró los ojos con pesar y una lágrima se deslizo de sus ojos.

"No cariño, algunas cosas no tienen solución"

Al escuchar esas palabras y verla en aquel estado, Kagami abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su madre. Sintiendo el miedo crecer en la boca de su estómago y sabiendo que durante sus cinco años de vida, nunca la había visto llorar. Entendiendo finalmente que aquel accidente había sido más terrible de lo que se imaginó en algún momento.

"Algunas cosas no tienen solución"

Volvió a recordar la niña de ahora siete años, mirando con dolor su violín por última vez antes de cerrar la tapa.

Dos años atrás había decidido hacer feliz a su padre. Se había esforzado por sobresalir en el violín para demostrarle que era buena en algo, mejor dicho... ¡Excelente en algo! Para mostrarle que no era solo una niña inútil.

Porque siempre quiso ver ese destello de orgullo en los ojos de su progenitor, esa sonrisa de amor y admiración en su rostro. Porque siempre espero escuchar algún elogio o sentir un pequeño golpe en el hombro que para ella significaba más que nada en el mundo.

Pero para su desgracia, nada de eso ocurrió nunca.

Porque su padre no quería estar orgulloso de ella por el violín, él solo quería verla practicar esgrima. Y aunque su madre siempre decía que por supuesto, él estaba orgulloso y no estaba molesto con ella, Kagami sabía que solo era una dulce mentira para hacerla sentir mejor.

Porque a su padre le molestaba el hecho de que ella pudiera hacer lo que amaba mientras que el, ya no era capaz. Porque la felicidad de ella era un recordatorio cotidiano de su propio dolor.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Kagami se quedó mirando el estuche del violín antes de desviar la mirada. Sus preciosos ojos de inmediato se toparon con la imagen que se encontraba enmarcada en la pared.

En ella, su madre sonreía mientras miraba hacia abajo con los ojos llenos de amor por la hija recién nacida que sostenía en sus brazos. Su padre no miraba la cámara, él también prefería mirarla con una radiante sonrisa. Sus ojos eran suaves y amorosos, su rostro estaba sin arrugas y despreocupado.

¡Dios, pero que desgracia! ¿Por qué habían tenido que cambiar tanto las cosas?

Ellos habían sido tan felices juntos que si no fuera por aquella fotografía, no tendría ninguna prueba de sus vagos y preciosos recuerdos.

¿Quién diría que una familia tan feliz y unida podría romperse de esa manera?

Por un tiempo Kagami había rezado para que las cosas mejoraran, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar si no intentaba hacer una diferencia. Así que se prometió a si misma que viviría los sueños de su padre y lo haría sentirse orgulloso. Ella sería la mejor de todos en esgrima, justo como él lo había sido. Justo como su madre seguía siendo.

Porque si su papa era feliz ya no le gritaría a su mama, y si no le gritaba su mama también sería feliz.

-Espera y veras, padre –se dijo a si misma –Puede que nunca llegue a ser una reconocida violinista, pero te prometo que un día seré campeona del mundo en esgrima.

Porque si el violín era lo que enojaba tanto a su padre, entonces el violín tenía que irse. Y si el esgrima heredado por generaciones era lo que lo hacía feliz, entonces tendría que aprender a practicarlo.

Porque sacrificar lo que más amaba por volver a ser una familia feliz, era algo que sin lugar a dudas valdría la pena.

Así que con esa idea en la mente, Kagami guardo para siempre el violín que tanto la apasionaba y se colocó el anillo familiar de esgrima, aquel que su padre le había obsequiado esa misma mañana cuando le aviso sobre su interés por ser la mejor en aquel deporte.

Luego miro a través de la ventana de su habitación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban completamente secos. El dolor en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta seguían presentes, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas que pudiese derramar.

Porque desde ese momento, no descansaría hasta ser la mejor, pensó apoyando su ardiente frente contra el frió cristal de la ventana. Y lo haría, todo por amor.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad "Quiéreme como soy (#SoyÚnica )**

 **Creado por ParisCDH**

 **Categoría: Kagami Tsurugi.**

 **Admito que esta no es la historia que planeaba subir, pero al final decidí cambiarla porque me pareció mejor hablar sobre las motivaciones de Kagami para ser la mejor, darle un pequeño significado a esa necesidad de ganar contra Adrien y demostrar de lo que es capaz.**

 **En realidad fue difícil, puesto que Kagami es un personaje que solo ha salido en un capitulo y del que se conoce muy poco. Ademas la chica no tiene una mala actitud, solo es muy terca y comprometida con el esgrima. Es un personaje que personalmente me encanta por ser amable, hospitalaria y constante, un personaje muy interesante.**

 **Realmente no se si falle espantosamente, pero bueno... Ojala que sirva este OS y como ultimo dato, les aviso que fueron 1534 palabras :)**

 **Como siempre, espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
